


Unsteady

by ss_creampuff_karmy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Depressed Carmilla, F/F, LaFerry - Freeform, Unsteady- x ambassadors, Yeah I know..., Zeta Omega Mu | Zeta Society, hollistien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss_creampuff_karmy/pseuds/ss_creampuff_karmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too many times has life fucked Carmilla over... Especially now..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

Hold, hold on, hold on to me  
Cause I'm a little unsteady...  
Little unsteady...  
________________________________

Carmilla had never drank so much in her entire life like she had tonight. Even through her father leaving her and her mother's disappointment through the years. After every failed relationship, after ever broken dream...Through the nights of crying and of fighting.  
Never had she ever had so much poison in her veins.  
She sat in that lonely bar and drank and drank and drank.  
There wasn't any real big occasion, just that she decided life has fucked her over one to many times. So why should she give a fuck about life anyway?  
After around the 15th shot later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turns around and sees the worried eyes of a Bio Major. They had their life together. Steady job, amazing partner, and over all a happy life.  
Why couldn't she have that?  
Carmilla knew that They wouldn't leave unless they knew why she was here.  
Again no occasion. Just life.  
Carmilla looks behind them to see the whole team of jolly reds behind them. 

"We know you miss her."

"You know nothing." She hisses at them and turns her back to them and settles her drink in her hand.

"We miss her too Carmilla. We are here for you. We need to stick together... It's for the better of everyone." Surprisingly those words were said by the taller red giant.

Carmilla just looks down at her drink. Her reflection is all she sees. The reflection of a monster.

"She didn't have to leave me.."  
She didn't, she could've listened and stayed, she could've understood why she loved her so much..

"When we see her again, I bet she'll be happy to know you wanted her to stay. She made a mistake, we all did. Life has a way of making things work..."  
That word again.  
That four letter word that had brought her more pain above all else.  
Carmilla stood up and staggered out the bar and walked.  
She didn't really know where she was going but she let her body carry her were ever.  
And of course, much like all the other times.  
It brought her here.  
"Hey Cupcake, how've you been?"  
Carmilla sits down and fiddles with her fingers.  
"It's been awhile since I last saw you, and I'm sorry I haven't come back. It's just hard seeing you like this. You always used to smile. Now I can't see your smile. I wish you could smile for me again. Danny and Kirsch got engaged and LaF and Perry got married last spring. They had your favorite chocolate cookies, I saved a few for you. You even had your own little name placer card right next to mine. Wish you could've made it Cupcake.. I wish you could've seen them all together happy. I wish..." Carmilla then breaks. She holds herself as she crumbles in the dead grass below her. She feels hands on her wrap around her and lifting her up off the ground.  
She is exhausted and falls asleep with stray tears running down her face.  
Before she loses conscious she turns her head to the stone behind her...

Rest In Paradise  
~Laura Elizabeth Hollis~  
September 22, 1995-  
May 28, 2015  
"Love Will Have It's Sacrifices"

"I love you Laura..."  
__________________________________

But if you love me... Don't let go... If you love me... Don't let go...

**Author's Note:**

> Unsteady- X Ambassadors


End file.
